Without You
by Navin-Archer
Summary: Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai lima tahun terakhir ini. Namun sebuah rintangan datang menerpa hubungan Draco dan Harry. Tepat saat Draco sedang berada di titik puncak kejenuhannya bersama Harry. DraRry. BoysLove. Newcomer Author. Wanna check this out? RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Without You

By Navinkaarcher

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Length: chaptered

Warning: **YAOI, BOYSLOVE, BOYxBOY,** typos, OOC, newbie author.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku, Draco?" isak Harry dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata.

"Karena ini semua memang salahmu! Dia pergi meninggalkanku dan itu semua karenamu!" bentak Draco langsung di depan Harry. Deru nafasnya saling sahut-menyahut memenuhi kamar besar dan mewah itu.

"Jika memang semua ini adalah salahku, baik. Aku terima Draco, aku terima." Harry berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

Draco hanya diam memandang Harry dengan amarah yang melingkupiunya

"Cukup sudah. _Enough. It's enough_. Harusnya aku tahu jika aku tidak ada artinya walau hanya sedikit untukmu." Harry menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku menyerah. Kejarlah dia yang kau cintai itu. Tenang saja karena aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Aku akan pergi jauh. Kau tak perlu ragu akan itu."

Dan Harry pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya bersama Draco. Yang menyimpan banyak kenangan manis di setiap sisinya.

* * *

GreybelongstoEmerlad

* * *

Ini sudah dua hari sejak Harry pergi meninggalkan mansion Draco. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit teras berbeda. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Draco untuk saat ini.

Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Terlalu banyak meori manis yang ada untuk diceritakan. Jika mereka ingin, mereka bahkan bisa menciptakan buku setebal lima ratus halaman yang hanya berisi tentang kisah mereka.

Hingga ada kerikil kecil yang menghambat hubungan mereka. Tepat ketika Draco sedang berada di puncak kejenuhannya akan hubungan dengan Harry selama ini. Walaupun hanya sebuah kerikil namun mampu meretakkan hubungan Draco dan Harry.

Mantan kekasih yang dulu meninggalkannya, Astoria, datang kembali di kehidupannaya. Membawa sebuah dampak yang begitu besarnya.

Astoria datang sebagai seorang karyawan yang bekerja di kantornya. Sekertaris Draco lebih tepatnya. Gadis cantik itu mengaku telah berhenti dari tempat kerjanya yang sebelumnya karena ia hanya merasa kurang cocok dengan tempat kerjanya tersebut.

Setiap malam Draco pulang terlambat. Melewatkan makan malamnya bersama Harry. Mengabaikan Harry. Bahkan tidur dengan membelakangi Harry.

Harry bukannya tidak sadar akan perubahan Draco itu. Ia sadar, sangat sadar. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak curiga pada Draco. Karena ia percaya pada Draco. Percaya jika Draco tidak akan mengkhianti dirinya. Sekali ia bertanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Draco? Adakah yang salah? Ceritakanlah padaku." Namun Draco malah menjawabnya kasar, "Itu bukan urusanmu." Hatinya perih serasa dihujami oleh jarum-jarum yang sangat tajam.

Itu berangsur-angsur terjadi. Draco berusaha menyembunyikan segalanya dari Harry. Sampai suatu saat Astoria datang ke _mansion_ Draco dan Harry, dan Draco memperkenalkan Harry sebagai temannya. Bukan kekasihnya.

Harry diam kala itu. Dia menunngu Draco yang menjelaskan semuannya langsung padanya.

Draco menceritakan semua. Termasuk tentang dia yang masih sangat mencintai Astoria.

Namun ketika Harry mengatakan, "Baiklah jika memang seperti itu. Biarlah aku yang mengalah. Kembalilah kepadanya dan mari kita akhiri hubungan kita ini." Harry sudah pasrah jika Draco memang ingin berpisah darinya.

Namun Draco membantahnya. Draco mengatakan bahwa ia juga masih mencintai Harry. Walau cintanya tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Draco tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Harry juga tidak menjauhi Astoria.

Draco yang serakah. Ia ingin keduanya. Ia ingin Harry dan Astoria.

Setelah kira-kira dua bulan, Astoria akhirnya tahu jika sebenarnya Harry adalah kekasih pria Draco. Walaupun begitu ia tidak mau menjauhi Draco. Malah semakin memonopoli Draco dari Harry. Ia bahkan memberikan tubuhnya dalam malam-malam panasnya bersama Draco hanya agar bisa membuat Draco lupa akan Harry yang menunggunya di _Mansion_ mereka.

Semuanya masih bisa ditahan oleh Harry. Karena ia juga msih sangat mencintai Draco. Bahkan masih sama seperti dulu. Sama seperti debaran-debaran yang menggelora di dadanya ketika Draco menyatakan perasaannya pada Harry waktu masih kuliah dulu.

Semuanya mereka hadapi bersama. Rintangan apapun dapat mereka lalui. Hingga titik jenuh itu datang. Dan juga Astoria.

* * *

GreybelongstoEmerlad

* * *

Harry hanya meminta Draco untuk menemaninya untuk membeli kado untuk ibu Draco yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun.

Namun Draco menolaknya. Ia berkata bahwa ia sedang sibuk. Harry tahu jika sibuk yang dimaksudkan oleh Draco yaitu sibuk bermesraan bersama Astoria. Ia berusaha bersabar. Walau hatinya serasa ingin pecah.

Kala itu setelah Harry selesai berbelanja kebutuhan rumah serta kado untuk ibu Draco, ia meminta Draco untuk menjemputnya, karena memang ia datang ke toko itu dengan menggunakan taksi.

Mulanya Draco juga menolak. Amarah Harry membuncah. Ia mengancam akan memberi tahu semuanya kepada orangtua Draco nanti bila Draco juga bersikeras tidak mau menjemputnya.

Dengan setengah membentak Draco mengiyakan permintaan Harry. Ia sungguh kesal karena diganggu saat ia sedang makan siang bersama Astoria. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain karena ia takut Harry membeberkan hubungannya dengan Astoria. Karena yang diketahui oleh orangtua Draco adalah hubungannya dengan Harry yang telah mereka dukung dan setujui. Orangtua Draco sangat menyayangi Harry.

Mau tidak mau Draco pergi meninggalkan makan siangnya bersama Astoria setelah sebelumnya minta maaf kepada Astoria. Namun dibalik dugaannya, Astoria marah besar. Satu hal yang dilupakan Draco bahwa Astoria benti dinomorduakan. Ia marah lalu mengatakan ia membenci Draco lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di toko yang dimaksudkan Harry, Draco turun dari mobilnya, membanting pintunya keras. Harry yang sedang duduk menunngu jemputan Draco di dopan toko.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata Draco mengambil belanjaan Harry lalu menaruhnya di bagasi mobil mewahnya. Ia hanya menatap Harry tajam. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya dengan isyarat yang menyuruh Harry untuk masuk.

Harry pun ikut masuk. Hening melingkupi mereka hingga mereka tiba di _mansion_. Aura terasa sangat mencekam dan tidak mengenakkan.

Draco membawa Harry ke kamar mereka berdua di lantai atas. Lalu ia menumpahkan seluruh amarahnya pada Harry tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Hingga Harry memutuskan untuk menyerah, mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Draco. Harry menyusun seluruh pakaian dan barang-barangnya ke dalam suatu koper besar. Ia turut mengambil seluruh foto mereka bersama, menghancurkan lalu membakarnya.

Draco yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berusaha mencegah apa yang Harry lakukan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui satu sama lain, baik Harry maupun Draco masih menyimpan foto mereka bersama. Menyimpannya dengan sangat baik.

"Selamat tinggal, Draco." Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Harry ucapkan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan mansion besar milik Draco tersebut.

 _'Goodbye, My Love_ …' Harry memegang kuat dadanya. Menahan air mata yang ingin menguar. Meneguhkan jalannya. Ia pun berlalu.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Hello there.

Salam kenal, aku newcomer author. Yang sudah pasti abal-abal. XD.

Call me Nav, Vin, Beb or Mami. XD.

Ini buat couple yang paling aku cintai, Beloved DraRry. Dan semua yang menyukai DraRry. This is for you.

Setelah melalang buana jadi reader, akhirnya kesampaian juga untuk ikut meramaikan ff DraRry. :) maaf kalo ga bagus dan banyak typonua. Mainstream juga :'v.

Thank You so much for reading!

Navinkaarcher.


	2. Pemberitahuan

Hello there.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, semua fic yang ada di akun ini dipindahkan dan dilanjutkan ke "NavinkaFantasy".

Karena aku lupa password sama akun ini wkwk. Itu aja sih :'v gw ragu ini penting atau engga *enggga*

Makasih. J


End file.
